ABSTRACT, Leadership, Planning and Evaluation The Indiana University Melvin and Bren Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) has established an effective process for Leadership, Planning and Evaluation that receives input from its Senior Leaders, Program Leaders and Membership as well as internal and external advisory committees. Based on this input, the IUSCC leadership has molded its strategic plan, implemented this plan, and regularly evaluates its impact on its four Research Programs and multiple Shared Resources (Cores) advancing our mission to serve the citizens of Indiana and beyond. The IUSCC Strategic Plan, which was updated in 2018, has four major research pillars: Biology to Bedside Translational Research, Precision Medicine , Population Health (with an emphasis on Prevention, Early Detection and Health Care Disparities), and Survivorship and Symptom Science. Following this strategic plan and with feedback from our advisors, the Senior Leadership implemented a number of actions during the last funding period including: 1) dissolving the Breast Cancer Program and integrated its members into the remaining basic and translational research programs; 2) appointing an Associate Dean of Translational Research; 3) installing new leadership in the Cancer Prevention and Control (CPC) and the Experimental and Developmental Therapeutics (EDT) Programs; 4) renaming Hematopoiesis, Hematologic Malignancies and Immunology (HMI) Program to Hematopoiesis and Hematologic Malignancies (HHM) to emphasize its focus on ?liquid tumors? and recognizing that cancer immunology cuts across all programs; 5) creating the Office of Community Outreach and Engagement to drive our activities throughout the state; 6) formally establishing the Tumor Microenvironment and Metastasis (TMM) and HHM programs as basic research programs; 7) developed new Cancer Bioinformatics and Translational Research cores; and 8) integrated the IUSM's Proteomics and Genomics Cores with the IUSCC. These changes, informed by the thematic pillars of our strategic plan, drive the IUSCC's mission to impact research, patient care and education both locally and globally by bolstering team science, amplifying community outreach and engagement activities and expanding our educational footprint to inspire the next generation of cancer researchers.